Toujours subsistera une nouvelle aube
by Nimrodel de la Lorien
Summary: Voici la chute de la Moria vue par Thráin II, fils de Thrór. Ma réponse au défi du Poney Fringant.


**Toujours subsistera une nouvelle aube…**

Un coup sourd frappé à l'extérieur fit tressaillir les lourdes portes d'airain.

Thráin et ceux qui restaient des siens avaient trouvé refuge dans la salle principale de la Moria, au centre du royaume sous-terrain.

En un an seulement, le malheur avait fondu sur le peuple de Durin.

Un démon de l'ancien monde, une malveillance sans nom, avait été tiré de son sommeil par l'avidité des Nains qui n'avaient de cesse de creuser toujours plus profondément dans les ténèbres pour ajouter à leurs richesses.

Deux auparavant, ce terrible mal avait vaincu Durin VI, Seigneur de la Moria, et avait fini par abattre son fils également. Il y avait un mois à peine.

Il ne restait donc que lui, unique héritier et détenteur du rôle, amer à assumer désormais, de roi de la Moria.

Il s'était trouvé pris entre deux feux grandissants : cette terrible menace, ce souffle de mort et de destruction sorti des entrailles de la terre envahissant lentement son royaume, et les assauts convulsifs des orques, s'apprêtant à tout moment à les submerger.

Peu à peu repoussés toujours plus vers l'intérieur de la montagne, les Nains étaient à présent prisonniers de leur propre demeure.

A l'extérieur, des ricanements et grognements se faisaient entendre. Les troupes hurlantes se pressaient contre les portes et leurs piaillements résonnaient de sinistre façon aux oreilles des assiégés.

D'un air grave, ceux-ci fixaient les lourds battants qui ne sauraient résister encore longtemps à la violence des assauts.

Ils se savaient perdus. La population de la Moria avait été décimée. Ceux qui n'avaient pas fui les premiers troubles avaient presque tous trépassés. Ils n'étaient plus à présent qu'une cinquantaine au plus.

Thráin posa le regard sur son compagnon Tur, et dit :

« _-_Voici la fin, mon ami. Menons donc ensemble notre dernier combat. »

Cependant, celui-ci lui répondit :

« _-_Non, cela n'adviendra pas ainsi. Le roi de la Moria ne mourra pas par la main de stupides orques. Vous allez fuir, fuir par les passages dérobés du royaume pour reconstruire ailleurs ce qui tombe aujourd'hui. »

A l'idée de fuite, Thráin s'insurgea :

« _-_Non ! Un roi n'abandonne pas ses sujets quand vient le besoin. Je ne livrerais pas mon château aux mains de ces immondes créatures. Je ne crains pas la mort au combat. »

« _-_Je comprends vos sentiments, mon roi, et c'est votre honneur qui dicte vos paroles. Mais vous vous devez aux survivants de notre peuple car votre père n'eut nul autre fils que vous. »

A cela, le roi ne répondit pas.

Mais tant était grande sa répugnance à partir sans combattre, qu'il attendit en silence avec son ami, l'instant crucial où les portes cèderaient.

Enfin, la violence des orques eut raison des portes ; ils pénétrèrent dans la dernière salle encore inviolée avec des beuglements de triomphe.

Tur s'inclina devant son roi, sa longue barbe noire balayant le sol et, digne, rassembla les derniers guerriers. Ils entonnèrent alors un chant qui glaça le cœur de leurs ennemis malgré leur nombre et leur victoire imminente :

« Nous martelons le roc et façonnons la pierre

De nos bras nous creusons des montagnes

Et repoussons les vallées.

Voici à présent la guerre

A elle nous irons

Venger nos pères

Et laver dans le sang

Nos offenses.

Pour que toujours cet hymne

Retentisse sous les montagnes. »

Deux Nains saisirent les bras du roi qui ne se résolvait pas à partir.

Il vit son ami Tur et ses derniers guerriers unis dans une même clameur, et une même fureur fit vibrer son cœur.

Ils chargèrent d'un même élan.

Une lueur rougeoyante s'immisçait dans la salle dont le sol était déjà ruisselant de sang.

Thráin eut encore le temps de voir son fidèle ami tomber les coups d'un orque avant d'être, d'une main ferme, mené vers une issue.

oooOoooOoooOooo

La vive lumière le surprit. Ses yeux, accoutumés aux ténèbres, semblaient se refuser à voir la lumière du jour. Il ne percevait pas ce qui l'entourait, son âme encore plongée dans les ténèbres.

Mais le voile obstruant sa vue finit par s'estomper et son esprit parvint à reconstituer les formes brumeuses. Il put enfin distinguer un chemin, s'étendant à ses pieds jusqu'à se perdre dans le lointain.

Sans se laisser s'égarer à contempler ce qu'il perdait, il avança, laissant plus loin derrière lui à chaque pas la cité de ses pères.

Une nouvelle aube se levait.


End file.
